


Read between the lines

by Kayla (Kessie)



Series: In memoriam [2]
Category: Negative (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/pseuds/Kayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic zu "In memoriam"- Kris´Sicht der Dinge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read between the lines

**Titel:** Read between the lines - Companion piece zu: In Memoriam 

**Genre** : Slash, viel Drama etc. Diesmal alles aus Kris Sicht….

**Bands** : NGT

**Hauptpersonen** : Kris, Jonne, Jay und der Rest von Negative

**FSK** : 12? Keine Ahnung

**Disclaimer:** Sie gehören alle nicht mir sondern sich selbst und das alles ist nie passiert (Gott sei Dank)!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mit einem Ächzen quäle ich mich aus dem Bett und fluche als ich merke das sich immer noch alles dreht. Aber eigentlich bin ich ja auch selber Schuld, was musste ich auch so viel trinken gestern.

 

Gestern?! Anstrengt denke ich nach und es dauert ein paar Sekunden bis mir einfällt was denn da eigentlich war.

 

Black Jezus. Ja klar, wir hatten einen Gig bei dem es feuchtfröhlich zuging und dann...

 

Dann...

 

Filmriss. Mist. Wie gesagt ich habe wohl doch etwas zuviel getrunken, denn ich kann mich an das Ende des Abends nicht mehr erinnern. Aber da ich ja wohlbehalten in meinem Bett aufgewacht bin kann es ja nicht so schlimm gewesen sein.

 

Immer noch meinen schmerzenden Kopf reibend tapse ich in die Küche, wo ich mir erst einmal zwei Aspirin genehmige und Kaffee aufsetze. Während das braune Gebräu durch die Maschine läuft schmiere ich mir einen Toast und schnappe mir dann eine Tasse um mich vor den Fernseher zu hauen. Um die Mittagszeit läuft zwar meist eh nur Mist, aber vielleicht lenkt es mich ein wenig ab und frühstücken in aller Stille mag ich eh nicht.

 

Leicht entnervt zappe ich nun also von Talkshow zu Talkshow und stehe schließlich auf um mir noch einen Toast zu holen. Mit einer letzten Bewegung drücke ich die zwei Tasten die mich auf meiner Fernbedienung zu MTV bringen und bin schon halb in der Küche als ich stocke.

 

Die Stimme des Sängers hallt durch mein Wohnzimmer und gibt mir genau wie die Melodie einen kräftigen Stich ins Herz. Kenne ich sie doch beide gut genug, denn schließlich bin ich es der da Gitarre spielt. Ich kann es nicht verhindern das mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen und lasse vor Schreck die Fernbedienung fallen obwohl ich sie lieber auf den Fernseher gefeuert hätte.

 

Negative. Jonne. Verdammt. Warum reagiere ich noch so? Ich sollte darüber hinwegsein, schließlich ist es schon ein paar Wochen her. Und es war nur eine Band.

 

Nur eine Band.

 

Ach verdammt was rede ich da eigentlich? Nur eine Band? Negative war mein Leben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und Jonne? Es ist seine Schuld das es nun nicht mehr meine Band ist. Er war es, der Tommy erzählt hat das ich mal wieder über die Stränge geschlagen habe. Ganz sicher. Er und Jay.

 

Und nun dank ihm bin ich raus.

 

Aber ich habe ja noch Black Jezus. Immer noch wütend feuere ich nun doch die Fernbedienung auf den Fernseher als die letzten Töne von „ The Moment of out love“ in meinem Wohnzimmer verhallen. Mit einem Knall trifft das Plastik auf das Glas des Fernsehers, nur um von ihm abzuprallen und dann auf dem Boden zu landen. Siehst du Jonne? Du kannst mir meine Musik nicht stehlen. Meine Leidenschaft... egal was du machst ... du kannst mich nicht zerstören... du ...

 

Gott was für ein Schwachsinn. Es ist immer so einfach die Schuld irgendwem anders zu geben. Vor allem wenn man weiß das der andere einem etwas verschweigt.

 

Es stimmt, ich habe in besagter Nacht über die Stränge geschlagen. Sogar so sehr, das ich nicht mehr weiß was passiert ist. Das erste woran ich mich erinnere ist der stechende Schmerz als ich auf Jonne´s Sofa aufwachte. Jay erklärte mir dann, das ich ihm Suff gegen Jonne´s Tisch geknallt war und mich selber ausgeknockt hatte, aber schon da kam mir an dieser Geschichte irgendetwas spanisch vor.

 

Irgendetwas, ja irgendwas war passiert und als ich dann zu Jonne sah war mir bewusst das ich recht hatte.

 

Jonne, er sah so .... wie soll ich sagen ... anders aus. Neben dem Ärger, der Besorgnis über mein Verhalten war etwas in seinem Blick was ich nicht beurteilen konnte. Bevor ich jedoch fragen konnte, hatte mich Jay schon aus angeblichen Termindruck aus der Wohnung geschleift und mich dann schnellstmöglich nach einem Zwischenstop bei der Apotheke zu Hause abgeliefert. Auch auf mehrmaliges Nachfragen hatte er nicht erzählt ob noch etwas anderes passiert war.

 

Am nächsten Tag rief mich Tommi an und sagte das er alleine mit mir reden müsste. Wohl wissend worauf es hinauslaufen würde fuhr ich in sein Büro und er feuerte mich.

 

Wie gesagt ich war nicht überrascht, hatten sie es mir doch alle oft genug gesagt das es nicht so weiter gehen konnte. Aber dennoch es tat weh.

Verdammt weh.

 

Aber noch schlimmer war es als ich meine Sachen aus dem Probenraum holte. Während alle anderen mich wenigstens zu Abschied umarmten schien Jonne schon mit mir abgeschlossen zu haben. Er nickte mir nur kurz zu und verschwand dann nur Sekunden nachdem ich reingekommen war aus dem Probenraum und kam nicht wieder. Nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde gewartet hatte, ging ich schließlich, traurig das mein ehemals so guter Freund nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte.

 

Warum musste es auch ausgerechnet Jonne sein der mich hasste? Jonne.. der sonst so liebevoll war und ... nein Kris hör auf so zu denken, es kein Platz für solche Gefühle. War es noch nie.

 

Warum musste ich mich auch in den Sänger unserer Band verlieben? Ich war doch der absolute Trottel. Jonne hätte wahrscheinlich noch schneller Reißaus genommen wenn er davon wüsste und nun war es noch mehr als Hoffnungslos. Ich hatte ihn ja seit besagtem Nachmittag im Probenraum noch nicht einmal mehr gesehen. Und gemeldet hatte er sich natürlich auch nicht, aber vielleicht war das auch besser so.

 

Immer noch ein wenig wütend und traurig auf mich und die Welt rappele ich mich auf und gehe ins Bad, wo ich mir erst mal Wasser ins Gesicht spritze. Doch irgendwie hilft das auch nicht recht und ich fühle mich immer noch mies, als mein Blick auf die Hose fällt die ich wohl gestern Abend einfach so ausgezogen und liegen gelassen hatte. Warte mal, da war doch... ja genau ...

 

Nachdem ich etwas in der Hosentasche gekramt habe ziehe ich endlich das erwünschte kleine Päckchen heraus und beginne die Alufolie zu entwirren. Die notwenigen Utensilien sind auch schnell gefunden und nur wenig später breitet sich die Droge in meinem Körper aus und verschafft mir ein wohliges Gefühl, welches alles und jedes Schlechte wegzuwischen scheint.

 

In diesem Zustand ist alles in Ordnung, alles gut und richtig und alles andere ist mir egal.

 

Jetzt macht es mir auch nichts aus, das es ausgerechnet jene Droge und der Alkohol gewesen waren, die mich aus Negative herauskatapultiert hatten, denn im Moment sind Jonne und Negative nur eins.

 

Weit weg und vergessen.

 

Tief atme ich ein und versuche jede einzelne Welle des Glücksgefühls, welches meinen Körper nun durchtränkt, auszukosten, als plötzlich etwas umschlägt. Mein Atem wird schwer und Bilder tauchen vor meinen Augen auf die mich mehr als erschrecken.

 

Blaue Augen, so voller Angst. Ein Bitten... ein Flehen...

 

Tränen die ihren Weg die Wangen herabsuchen, das Zittern des Körpers welcher vor mir liegt und doch nicht anderes versucht als zu fliehen.

 

„Bitte nicht!“ Sagt die dunkle Stimme und die Angst die in ihr mitklingt geht mir durch Mark und Bein. Mein Magen rebelliert und nun selber zittrig schaffe ich es gerade noch bis zur Toilette bevor ich mich übergebe.

 

Was zum Teufel war das? Habe ich nun schon Gewaltfantasien ? Und das alles nur weil Jonne mich bei Tommi verpetzt hat? Oder....

 

Nein, das kann nicht sein, darf nicht sein... ich könnte niemals so etwas tun...jedoch...

 

Verzweifelt raufe ich mir die Haare während meine Gedanken nur um das eine kreisen: Habe ich Jonne wirklich so verletzt? Oder spielen mir die Drogen nur einen Streich?

 

Nach scheinbar endlosem Hirn zermartern komme ich zu dem Schluss das es nicht sein konnte. Wenn ich wirklich so etwas getan hätte wäre mir zumindest Tommi an die Gurgel gesprungen und ich glaube auch nicht das Larry, Jay, Antti und Snack sich noch von mir verabschiedet hätten.

 

Aber dennoch, diese Gedanken machen mir Angst und ich bin froh das die Wirkung der Droge nach diesem Horrortrip schon etwas abgeflaut ist.

 

Nachdem ich mir noch mal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt habe, schüttel ich den Kopf. Verdammter Horrortrip. Ich wusste doch das so etwas passieren kann, also warum rege ich mich so auf? Sicher war es erschreckend gewesen aber das war nun einmal ein notwendiges Übel. Jedes kleine Kind wusste das Drogen einem auch manchmal Horrortrips bescherten.

 

Und nun war es mir auch einmal passiert.

 

Aber einmal war bekanntlich kein Mal und wenn man drüber nachdachte war es eh nichts anderes als ein Alptraum im Wachzustand. Also sollte ich es auch nicht anders behandeln.

 

Immer noch kopfschüttelnd nahm ich den Rest des kleinen, silbernen Päckchen und verstaute es sicher im Badezimmerschrank. Es würde mir bestimmt heute noch den Abend versüßen....

 

 

Ende


End file.
